


Blood

by ZXSpectrum



Series: 100 Themes Challenge (DAS) [1]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZXSpectrum/pseuds/ZXSpectrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Mami's first fight against a witch, the reality of her situation catches up with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

Mami stared at the wound on her arm. Watched the red liquid running down to her hand. She knew, she could easily heal it with her powers, but she waited, looking at the blood and feeling the pain.

Until now, everything had seemed like a dream. She hadn't even be sure, whether she didn't die in the crash after all. Being saved by a small cute creature like that, becoming a witch-hunting magical girl in exchange, such things only happened in animes. But the wound she got from her first fight, the red fluid and the pain, made clear how real it was. Funny, how something life-threatening can make you feel alive like that.

But the physical pain was nothing like the one in her mind. It made her well aware that not only her life was saved, but also that her parents' weren't. And it was all her fault. Sure, she was under a lot of pressure, but still she could have thought that over. Considered what she really wanted. But everything she was thinking of was her own life.

And due to that, Mami was completely alone. Kyubey, that strange creature that saved her life, didn't count. It was too weird and alien.

Finally, she used her magic to close the wound. There was no use grieving like that. She only could move forward. She regained her life and should make sure to use it. Most people don't get second chances like that.

Still, even though her first fight went relatively well, she felt like she lost it.


End file.
